A Tale Of Two Brothers And A Space Frog
by GuildEmoCorner
Summary: Itatchi and Sasuke got their hats stolen, so they want to avenge the loss of their hats and then they meet Tamama, who has also had his hat stolen and then they all work together to avenge the hats.   Part of Guild Emo Corner.


This is a story about the guild, "Emo Corner" . If you have no idea what its about go to the account and look at the story entitled Zeref Emo Corner.

Welcome to story time at Zeref guild.

Our first Tale to be told is about two brothers….and a space frog.

Let us travel to Guild Emo corner and begin.

Sasuke Uchiha tapped his hand on the table as he stared at the wall.

When he got like this everybody in the guild left him alone and avoided him.

Then the door to the guild slammed open.

As Itatchi Uchiha walked inside with an angry glare on his face.

He stomped over to Sasuke and slammed his hand onto the table, breaking it.

"Have you," Itatchi started, "seen my hat!"

Sasuke stood up quickly, his chair flying backwards.

He picked up Itatchi by the collar of is shirt.

"You had your hat stolen?" Sasuke exclaimed, the whole entire guild staring.

Itatchi stared at him, "You….got your hat stolen also?"

"Yes! By that fat penguin guy from Kirby!"

"We must get them back!"

"But I have that whole thing about avenging our clan…."

"How about-WE AVENGE OUR HATS!"

"…..Together?" Sasuke asked.

"TOGETHER!" the whole entire guild yelled.

"Yes!" Itatchi said, "Together. We must avenge our hats."

Itatchi let go of Sasuke and they both clenched their fists.

"Let's go!" they yelled in unison.

"…Did that just happen….?" Yoite asked turning to his fellow guild mates.

They all nodded.

The Uchiha brothers quickly ran out of the guild and into a forest. **((A/N Yes a forest xDD))**

"He ran this way," Itatchi said as he and Sasuke walked together.

"Damn penguin..." Sasuke mumbled, "I really liked that hat..."

"That's amazing Sasuke..."

"My hat? I know right!"

"No...That we're bonding over our hats being stolen..."

"We're not bonding...We're avenging our hats!"

"While bonding..."

"No dude...Just no..."

Then a frog walked out from a bush and sat in front of the two brothers with tears in his eyes.

The brothers didn't even notice him.

"We are bonding!" Itatchi yelled.

"No!" Sasuke replied.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Itatchi!"

"Sasuke!"

"Tamama!" The frog yelled jumping up.

"Tama-what?" The Uchihas said in unison.

"Tamama! The hatless space frog..."

"Hatless?" Itatchi and Sasuke said in unison.

"This fat penguin guy took mine!" Tamama exclaimed, "And I really loved that hat..."

"Oh my god..."Sasuke mumbled, "This weird frog can help us avenge our hats!"

"Yes!" Itatchi cheered!

"The weird penguin dude went that way!" Tamama said pointing behind him.

The brothers nodded and then the three ran off to where Tamama pointed.

It was an awkward sight.

Seeing two brothers and a frog together.

Avenging...hats.

After a bit they spotted him.

The penguin dude.

"Yo! Penguin dude!" Tamama yelled, "give us back our hats!"

" My name is King Dedede!" the penguin du-I mean King Dedede yelled.

"Cool story bro, needs more dragons," Tamama replied.

"Give us back our hats!" Sasuke screamed.

"Here!" King Dedede yelled.

He then threw their hats at them and he vanished.

"Our hates!" the three men screamed.

They all grabbed their own and huggled it.

"Let's get back to the guild," Sasuke said resorting back to his emo self and putting his hat on.

"Guild?" Tamama asked as he put his on.

"Guild Emo Corner," Itatchi replied, "You should join."

"Okay!" Tamama cheered, then he ran off ahead of the Uchiha brothers.

"See Sasuke," Itatchi said, "If we can get our hats back we can forget this silly thing that you wanna kill me right!"

"No," Sasuke replied, "5...4..."

"What are you doing...?"

"Counting down the seconds until I try to kill you again... 3..."

Then Itatchi ran off.

* * *

><p>"And then dragons flew in and tried to kill us! But I came back and saved the day," Tamama said to the guild, after telling them about what had just happened.<p>

"I don't think I could have handeled that!" Crona said.

Tamama then made a herioc pose, "The Uchiha's almost had a breakdown because of it!"

The guild laughed at the frog as he continued making poses.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Zeref cried.

Everybody looked at him.

"What is it?" Tamama asked.

"We are called Guild Emo Corner! EMO CORNER! No laughing! We must all be sad and rejected!" Zeref exclaimed.

"You're strange...," Tamama said poking Zeref.

"Re-rejected..." Zeref mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>You weren't expecting this level of stupidity were you? 8D<strong>

**Glad we surprised you.**

**If you have a suggestion for a member or story but it in your review or send a PM!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_~Guild Emo Corner~_**


End file.
